


Do Anything

by marsakat



Series: we did it [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Award Winners, Bathroom Sex, Celebrations, Grammy Awards, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Adrenaline fueled private celebration with strangers eavesdropping in. Doesn't matter when this is the night you've dreamt about together for years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so many celebratory fics, it's only natural for me to write this.  
> I'm shook

At the fanciest event, in their fanciest clothing, Josh didn’t expect Tyler to have him against the wall of a bathroom stall while other music business bigwigs did the same exact thing in their own stalls. Their suits had been so expensive, and yet pieces were discarded with little care as to their proximity to the toilet or tossed to the floor. Their underwear, which had been seen by untold millions tonight, was shoved down to the knees, far enough as necessary in their haste to draw moans from each other’s mouths.  
Tyler had sucked in a sharp breath as Josh walked up to him on the street and in the sun. Tyler’s lips fumbled but his eyes spoke how much he appreciated the view.

“You sure you can get those off quickly?” Tyler had nodded to the slim cut.

“You think we’re gonna win?” Josh elbowed him, their entourage wasn’t sure if they were still just joking about their plan.

There was so much screaming, it was so loud in the tunnel of photographers on the red carpet it would’ve been overwhelming if they weren’t there to anchor. Too many prying eyes looking for proof to the rumors that all they braved to chance was squeezing hands blocked by other bodies. Josh leaned into him, titled his head in a pose they’ve done before. Tyler gazed beautiful, intense into the lenses and Josh fell in love with him even more.

This is why they’re here. No trickery or fakery in their message, and a vision Tyler developed. The path to this, to everything that’s happened to them over the past year alone; it started long ago in a marriage of sound and words. Now, now was sitting back and enjoying the ride tonight. They didn’t have to worry about a performance, just what to say on the off chance they won.

And they did, casual, shocked, pleased, unease between them and they went for it. They plunged together because that’s how they did everything, and had been every step of this way. A moment that would certainly be talked about for days, but that’s not why they did it. And Tyler explained so eloquently, in a way only he could, standing in his underwear with the barest hint of Josh’s name on his thigh.

Josh stood there proud, his heart beating in his throat looking out at these people, many of whom more famous than he. And he couldn’t care that his pants were crumbled behind him and everyone could see their skivvies.

Josh and Tyler were shuffled backstage where pressed against a wall and prayed there were no cameras; kissing with adrenaline and the thrill of what they’d just accomplished and done as a result.

“I can hear both our moms freaking out,” Josh laughed into Tyler’s lips.

“I think we gotta put our pants on,” Tyler rested his forehead against Josh’s.

More pictures and interviews and then they were let back to their seats quickly. Tyler had a faraway look in his eyes throughout the night, and Josh just wanted to kiss him back into the now. He could only glimpse the fathom what Tyler was contemplating, probably along the same lines as him about how monumental this was for them. Where they’d go next. Or maybe just the exhaustion of tour, which they were still in the middle of.

Josh squeezed his thigh, thinking about how this was the second time the tattoo of his name could be seen in public. Just a peek, while ‘Tyler’ stood proudly on his own skin, and that’s okay. He understood that Tyler wanted to mark him as his own, if anything this etching of his name upon his boyfriend was something privately theirs.

Tyler leaned close and whispered, “Bathroom?”

Josh looked between his eyes as Tyler wiggled his brows. Ah, there it was. Mischievous and daring, the same look he gave Josh right before they took their pants off in front of everyone earlier. Josh knew what was coming next as Tyler licked his lips.

Seatfillers took their spots as they marched purposefully out of the theatre, edging through crowds of people. Tyler’s hand was heavy upon Josh’s lower back as he navigated the drummer ahead of him. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, and he must have scoped out their location, since he guided them past three other bathrooms to get to this one in particular. Josh figured it out as soon as they made it through the passage and into the men’s room.

The lights were dimmer than in the lobby, and the atmosphere had an almost smoky appearance that obscured the faces of everyone inside. There weren’t just men in here, Josh could hear several different feminine moans, and high heeled feet in the stalls with other equally fancy shoes. People were milling, but it wasn’t crowded—there was even a stall open that Tyler pulled him to, grabbing his hand now. Everyone avoided each other’s eyes, and Josh gave them their privacy, ignoring the faces his memory tugged him in recognition. They had their secrets and they would let him have his.

This was the closest to alone they’d get, and Tyler’s hands were already on the buttons of Josh’s vest from the moment their lips finally met. All the effort put into ironing this shirt didn’t matter as Tyler undressed him and grinded their hips together with only striped and black separating them. Tyler’s bolo tie stayed on, a choice that was hilarious no matter what, and Josh’s laughter choked into a groan as Tyler’s fist wrapped around to pump him to full hardness.

It was dizzying how fast they were going, it wasn’t like a category of theirs would be announced soon, but it’d be cool to see some of the performances. The rush of public sex, hearing others banging right next to them as they raced to follow into that zone where nothing matters but skin against skin.

Josh was ready to drop to his knees as Tyler drew back to trace fingers across his now-puffy lips. "Turn around, Jish," Tyler said affectionately in contrasted with their sleazy surroundings. They were down to their socks, though Tyler still wore his striped undies. Josh turned to face flimsy stall divider, glancing over his shoulder as Tyler dug around in his suit jacket tossed over the door.

With a soft "a-ha!" he pressed against Josh's body while uncapping the miraculous tiny bottle of lube. Tyler peppered kisses on the back of Josh's neck.

"Do you think you're loose from last night?" Tyler pressed a slick finger to Josh's hole, finding the slide in easy.

Josh's voice didn't even react to the intrusion, he laughed "Dunno. I've been clenching from nerves all day."

Tyler snickered and a second finger was added; he scissored deftly and quickly. They had time but not that much. Josh took several deep breaths as Tyler stretched him around three fingers. He needed Tyler just as much as Tyler needed this closeness and release. Low voices were talking just feet away, lips smacked against skin, and Tyler pressed closer to Josh.

"Ready, Josh?" the tip of Tyler's cock bumped his entrance and Josh's hair fluttered as he nodded, voice too choked to respond. He already felt too full, too overwhelmed--the immensity of the night and what they had accomplished had rose from his heart to his throat.

Tyler sunk into him in several meanings of the phrase. A hand on his hip and the dull ache as Tyler entered him; Josh groaned in unison with a voice elsewhere in the bathroom.

"Sorry...sorry," Tyler murmured into the shell of his ear, reaching to tweak his nipples just how Josh liked it. "Need you."

"Take me," Josh panted and angled his ass to bring Tyler closer to his prostate. 

The frenzy returned to their movements since so much time had passed from them entering. Now was not the time to make slow, passionate thrusts; that would come later, after the after party.

Tyler could care less about making noise, fine with the other occupants hear him moan and shout. It took a helpful fist around his cock and a snap of hips in the perfect direction to make Josh stop withholding his own grunts. A woman in a champagne-blush dress sitting with her shoes in her hands on the sink counter snickered as Tyler yelled, "We did it!"

"They certainly are doing it," someone said, unheard to the two lovers' ears.

Josh's cum splattered the wall in front of him as his head fell backwards to nearly collide with Tyler's. There was no covering this up, he felt wrecked and wrung out as Tyler used both hands to move his hips for the last few thrusts he could manage. Tyler bit down on Josh's shoulder as he spilled over.

"I-I love you so much," Tyler voice trembled, and Josh knew not to look at him. He let Tyler bury his face in the crook of his neck while his soften cock slid out; Tyler was vulnerable in this moment and he needed to pull everything together. To compose himself back to being Tyler Joseph, the persona. That all he...they...wanted to do was to call it a night--there was no way they could win again.

But there are people to please and impress and they have to at least do their job. The difference being they would do that role in the roles they chose, preferably pantless and together no matter what. They returned to their seats with knowing eyes wondering. They turned a blind eye and just enjoyed the rest of the show in their fancy suits with painful dress shoes.  


**Author's Note:**

> Teeentyonepilots on tumblr. 
> 
> I can't believe this happened


End file.
